


[殤凜] 當 (番外)

by luminous_yume



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_yume/pseuds/luminous_yume
Summary: 一個有點年代的台灣偶像劇《第8號當鋪》paro。之 小情小愛日常番外……車！
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 11





	[殤凜] 當 (番外)

離開擁抱時，殤不患伸出的雙手，沿著對方手臂順至手背。他捧起凜雪鴉的雙手，緩緩將掌心翻面向上。皮肉被刮出一條條的傷痕，還混雜了地板沙石在傷口裡。膝蓋處也沒有好到哪裡去。

「跌成這樣，得去醫院處理傷口才行。」估計這樣的傷口還得要打針破傷風才行，他用指背揉蹭對方濕潤的臉頰作為安撫。「你站得起來嗎？」

「還可以。」凜雪鴉點頭回答。

殤不患在路邊攔車，前往凜雪鴉入住的那家醫院。護理人員使用棉花棒及生理食鹽水清理創口，殤不患看了都替對方覺得痛，他將坐在診療椅上的人壓往自己腹側，好像這樣就能減緩帶來的痛楚。其實凜雪鴉對傷口已幾乎是沒有感受，反而覺得殤不患的表情看上去比他感到的還要來得痛。施打完破傷風藥劑，又一針舒緩腿部拉傷的鬆弛劑被推入肌肉層中，凜雪鴉這才真的痛到緊抓住殤不患的衣服，並倒抽一口氣。

浪巫謠陪著殺無生到醫院辦理凜雪鴉的出院手續，並把那個人的身分證件轉交給殤不患保管。那時當事人正因肌肉鬆弛劑的副作用昏睡著。殤不患代他的份一起向對方道謝，殺無生沒有回應什麼，只說願意開車載他們一程。

-

「好久沒有泡澡了。」凜雪鴉屈膝坐在浴缸內，避免患部浸到熱水。浴室裡溫暖的水氣瀰漫，讓凜雪鴉的感嘆添了幾分慵懶愜意。

稍早凜雪鴉被老舊鐵門的關門聲驚醒，就開始楚楚可憐地拜託殤不患讓他洗澡。但雙手被包紮得跟豆腐塊似的，傷口又不能碰水，哪能洗什麼澡。正當他苦思該如何拒絕這伶牙俐齒的傢伙，就被對方先下手為強。凜雪鴉含淚委屈說著，他們今天搭了多久的車到達醫院，自己就走了多遠的路去找殤不患；不僅流了一身汗，頭髮肯定也油膩了不少。最後還要加上一句：「不想髒髒臭臭的跟你睡在一起。」

替對方的雪髮搓揉起泡，殤不患想著那個答應人要求的自己。每每面對這個人總是這樣。明知道眼前的坑是對方所設下的陷阱，卻不知是因為覺得那個人都花心力在這上面了不下去可惜，還是坑裡真放了些什麼誘惑。反正最後都會順對方的心、如對方的意，由自己邁開步伐走入坑底。要是有誰路過撞見這幕而笑他傻，他還真找不出話來反駁。

瞧凜雪鴉浸泡在水裡的身軀，青一塊紫一塊，處處都是復健期間所留下的摔傷。大概就是這樣，自己才會總是走進坑裡一探究竟吧。殤不患轉開蓮蓬頭的水，把髮絲間泡沫沖洗乾淨。

「不要泡太久，會暈的。」殤不患替對方把長髮用毛巾包起後，起身準備出去收拾房間，離開前囑咐對方泡好後再叫自己過來。

儘管套房的空間是足夠在地板上多舖一張床的，可他們兩人偏生要擠上殤不患那張單人床。導致凜雪鴉半個人都疊到了對方身上。

趴在殤不患胸口的凜雪鴉，移動時不經意觸碰到對方身下的腫脹。於是他貼近人耳邊，悄聲道：「要做也可以唷。只是怕我全身無力，會讓你體驗不佳。」

「你給我閉嘴，乖乖睡覺！」殤不患把不安分的手拿開，緊緊握在手裡。但凜雪鴉顯然不做點什麼就睡不著覺，挪了挪身子，又伸出另一隻手來鬧事。

纖長手指隔著單薄布料，緩緩地從根部撫上莖身。凜雪鴉見對方不再阻攔，索性拉開遮擋的衣物並褪下自己的褻褲。兩根熱燙的莖柱緊貼在一起，用一手勉強包覆最為敏感的位置。懷裡的人正忙著手上活，殤不患則在旁欣賞他微微滲汗的鬢角，以及眼中水氣逐漸匯集成淚水的熾紅雙眼。最後才湊近啃咬那豐腴飽滿的唇瓣。當兩人再也無法藏匿喘息聲，殤不患大手覆上對方，用自己偏好的方式讓兩人先後出精，使腹部及衣襬都沾染上白濁。

「看你弄得，這下又要重新清理了。」待一會兒從高漲的情慾中平復過來，殤不患叨唸對方又造就麻煩給自己處理。

然而被責罵的那個人胸膛規律起伏，早已因體力耗盡再度陷入沉睡之中。

-

殤不患以居家照護親人為由，隔日就向公司申請在家上班，基於他平日的優異表現，上頭也馬上批准下來。他從老舊公寓的小套房搬出，跟著凜雪鴉住進了坪數較大的華廈套房；跟浪巫謠他們正是同棟社區大樓，準確來說還就在殺無生隔壁間。因此若是他們兩人提早下班，也會被殤不患找來家裡一起吃飯。

赤足踩踏在大理石地板上近乎無聲，殤不患直到人影出現在餐廳內，才發現對方的到來。凜雪鴉僅套著一件寬大的長袖棉衫，輪流揉著兩邊眼睛走近殤不患。

「起來了？」殤不患將椅子往後退開，好讓對方坐到自己腿上。

雙臂環繞對方腰間，凜雪鴉用臉頰蹭了蹭鬍渣，順勢將頭倚靠到對方肩上。「唔嗯……」像隻貓般地發出慵懶嘆息聲。

「還睏就回去繼續睡啊。」苦笑著拍拍對方後腦勺，又摸了摸裸露在外的白皙大腿，深怕對方因此而著涼。

「你不在。」凜雪鴉夢囈似地在他耳邊低語。

「好、好。」不自覺勾起嘴角，他就這樣放縱對方賴在自己身上不走。他將懷裡的人緊緊抱住少頃，然後才調整下位置，接續稍早未完的工作。

已經習慣總有個人在自己工作的時候妨礙作業，殤不患放棄多費力氣讓對方到一邊去，免得又得看對方演一齣啼啼哭哭指控厭了不愛了的戲碼。殤不患一手敲著鍵盤指令鍵，另一手拉著圖稿點線面，時間便如此飛快流逝。

「我要準備午餐了，你先去沙發上睡吧。」他輕拍凜雪鴉的背叫喚道。在殤不患的頸窩磨蹭許久，最後凜雪鴉還是聽話地站起來，瞇著惺忪睡眼倒到一旁客廳的沙發椅去。

廚房裡，殤不患抄起刀子將臘肉臘腸片成薄片，接著鋪擺到一早就加水浸泡的米粒上。砂鍋在小火上烹煮的期間，他收拾料理台、準備拌飯醬汁，還有個空檔去拿衣服給在沙發上賴床的人穿，順帶向對方說聲：該醒過來了。算好時間，將砂鍋開蓋並沿著鍋邊淋油、煎成鍋巴，放入青江菜後再把蓋子闔上，距離煲飯完成還需等待一刻鐘。回到客廳，沙發上的人果不其然一動也沒動，他擰擰對方鼻子，叫道：「快點，不可以再睡了。」並堅持對方必須自己換衣服。

然而麻煩並沒有因凜雪鴉的清醒而結束。

「不患。」凜雪鴉坐在餐桌前，看著桌上的煲飯，叫喚忙於倒茶的人。

「嗯？」殤不患端著兩杯熱茶回來，見對方不論是筷箸還是湯匙都沒舉起，下意識就覺得事態有異。

「今天我手好痛，餵我吃飯。」凜雪鴉蹙起眉頭哀求著。

果然被他料中了。

「唉，真是……」殤不患嘆口氣。他拉開餐椅坐下，端起屬於對方的碗，勺飯餵人吃飯。因為對方還沒好全的身體，他怕高溫的煲鍋不好讓凜雪鴉固定飯碗吃飯，還特地幫他換了碗又拌了飯。現在這些動作都顯得多餘了。

凜雪鴉嚼飯不費力氣，剩下的心思都放到別的念頭上。他將嘴裡的飯充份咀嚼後嚥下，無視殤不患伸出的下一口飯，將臉湊到對方眼前。殤不患充滿警戒地問他：「靠那麼近幹嘛？」

「不患，吻我。」

命令式的語句，卻沒有惹惱殤不患。他放下手裡的碗匙，空出雙手固住對方的下頷，好加深這個吻。唇瓣間難分難捨，被撫亂的髮絲騷亂兩人的氣息，淋在飯上的醬汁讓凜雪鴉嚐起來很是新鮮。

凜雪鴉的手就趁著這個時機探入殤不患的衣襬裡，但被對方拍開且嚴正警告：「手不要亂摸。」腦袋裡的小算計被殤不患識破，對方規定從現在起要保持距離，好好吃完飯才能離開座位。

-

戴著附有麥克風的耳機，手裡的滑鼠正在擷取的圖面上標注修改說明。殤不患與辦公室的人正在開一個遠端會議，而此時的凜雪鴉便在寢室裡做著自主復健。

原本應該是這樣的。

在會議進入尾聲時，那個人卻步履蹣跚來到餐廳。他面頰潮紅，眼眶濕潤迷濛，全身脫到僅剩午餐前才剛換上的上衣。殤不患一面盯著他走向自己，一面故作鎮定與電話另一頭的同事做結尾。當對方貼上自己時，他盡速地結束通話，絕不能讓人察覺到他這邊情勢危急。

剛掛上電話，手就被他人給帶走。凜雪鴉握住對方得空的手，放在胸前拼命地揉蹭。他喘息哀求：「……給我。」

殤不患沉住氣，按奈著被對方撩動的衝動，先質問對方：「你剛剛到底幹什麼去了？」可是凜雪鴉不予理會。

內部裝載馬達的棒柱物因被濕滑的液體包覆而失去磨擦阻力，擴張過的甬道抵抗不了地心引力，導致用來填塞的物體掉落到地面上，發出高速振動聲響。

凜雪鴉領著不屬於自己的那隻手到失去玩物那處摸著，哀求對方：「想要你的放進來……」

眨眼間拾起地上原處打轉的玩具，殤不患粗魯塞進欲求不滿的洞口裡，並將人扛起帶回寢室。凜雪鴉受到刺激不禁呻吟出聲，身體尚未緩過來就已經被摔進床鋪中。床上散亂著凜雪鴉稍早使用過的娛樂道具，殤不患清出床頭一角，坐定後和那個眼裡蓄滿情慾的人說：「在復健是吧，自己來。」

對方四肢併用地爬到身前，解開褲頭讓那根能夠滿足自己的莖柱裸露出來。凜雪鴉急迫地顧不得什麼前戲調情，他扶著熱燙的碩大瞄準不知何時已吐出無用玩具的穴口，然後緩緩坐進他專屬的位置上。殤不患看著他一陣陣發出喟嘆聲，雙腿還無法使上太多力氣而顫抖著。果然在剩餘最後幾吋的時候，就因為支撐的腿部無力而一口氣沒入。無法負荷的刺激讓人剎時達至頂峰，凜雪鴉洩出的精水沾染到他身上那件白色帽Ｔ，還濺了些在殤不患腹上。

「這樣就滿足了？」殤不患開口催促，迫使凜雪鴉開始賣力擺動。

基本上空閒著的殤不患幫彼此脫下因汗水而濕漉的衣衫，然後任身上的人盡自己所能的來；力竭又得不到獎勵的凜雪鴉哭求對方給與，他也只是美言激勵對方幾句，要他繼續加油。待到他整個人真的攤倒在自己身上，殤不患才扣住雪白的髖部用力操弄直至兩人噴洩出精。

凜雪鴉像是又睡著了，除了規律的呼吸起伏外，動也不動。殤不患想退出來收拾滿室狼藉，卻驟然被人出聲攔阻。

「等一下，別動。」凜雪鴉這樣說著，他還以為自己傷著對方哪裡了。結果聽人接著說：「現在這樣好舒服。」被填滿的舒服，被人呵護的舒服。能有個人如此依偎著的滿足感在簡單的三個字裡表露無遺。

感受到體內不屬於自己的那物事又脹大起來，凜雪鴉察覺不對，趕緊想起身抽開那兇物，卻被人更迅速地箝制住腰身，狠狠押回原處。

「不要，我真的沒有力氣了。」他推著殤不患苦苦哀求，然而都將成為徒然。

「剛剛辛苦你一個人復健了，現在換我幫你練練體力。」

凜雪鴉痛恨自己見到對方如此殘虐微笑，卻還起了一身興奮反應的身軀。


End file.
